the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Bros Lawl
Smash Bros Lawl is [[The Frollo Show (Series)|''The Frollo Show's]] older sister series. It is a parody of Nintendo's crossover fighting game franchise, ''Super Smash Bros., but with internet memes, characters, or whatever Chincherrinas likes. It has various other spinoffs created by other people. History The series first debuted on December 18th, 2009 with a Super Smash Bros. Brawl styled moveset of I.M. Meen, in which Meen was jokingly inserted as a character in Brawl. The series slowly grew, adding more characters and eventually becoming its own separate entity away from the official Smash Bros. series. The series focuses on giving characters their own Smash Bros. movesets with creativity along with ideas not explored in the actual game. Videos in the series include not only character movesets, but stages, Assist Trophies, its own take on The Subspace Emissary, and a Street Fighter-esque Classic Mode. The series is the predecessor to The Frollo Show, and is the most popular out of all of Chincherrinas's series. Characters Playable Characters Introduced in the Classic Era * I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) * King Harkinian (CD-I Legend of Zelda games) * Nostalgia Critic (The Nostalgia Critic) * Leonidas * Tommy Wiseau * Madotsuki * Angry Video Game Nerd (The Angry Video Game Nerd) * Mama Luigi (Super Mario World TV series) * Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Irate Gamer * Frollo * Gaston Introduced in the Post-Morgan Era * Hitler * Panty and Stocking * Billy Mays * Yomika * Guile * M. Bison * Ib * Hank Hill (King of the Hill) Introduced in the Post-Frollo Summer Era * Scanty and Kneesocks * Nicolas Cage * Best Hercules * Jaime Maussan * Don Ramon (El Chavo del Ocho) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man TV series) * Haruhi Suzumiya * Derek Zoolander (Zoolander) * New Hercules (Hercules in New York) * Aya Drevis * Carlos Trejo Introduced in the Finale Era * "Weird Al" Yankovic * J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man Trilogy) * Mary (Ib) * Codec Snake (Metal Gear) * Sheev Palpatine (Star Wars) * Pyron (upcoming) * Mephiles and Fegelein (upcoming) Non-Playable Characters * Gwonam (Appears in King Harkinian's up special) * Mark (Appears in Tommy Wiseau's up special, Final Smash, and second victory pose) * Günsche (Appears in Hitler's forward smash, grab, and throws) * Joseph Goebbels (Appears in Hitler's forward smash) * Alfred Jodl (Appears in Hitler's forward smash and Final Smash) * Hans Krebs (Background character in the Krebs's Map Room stage) * Garry (Appears in Ib's second and third victory poses) * Wilford Brimley (Assist Trophy) * Poniko/Uboa (Yume Nikki) (Assist Trophy) * Denny (The Room) (Assist Trophy) * Game Genie (The Irate Gamer) (Boss) Concepts first explored in Lawl before TFS *Some of the moves of certain characters (like Hitler's weaponized rants and Bison's boxes) first appear as part of their moveset in Lawl before their Frollo Show debut. *Ib joins Madotsuki's group at the grand finale of Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents, which was made after her moveset/discovery. *Haruhi becomes Jaime's ufologist sista after her moveset, which started the idea at the ending sequence. *Around the time the moveset for The Demon Sistas was uploaded, Lawl was divided into eras (Classic, Post Morgan, Post Frollo Summer, and Finale). Soon, TFS was also divided into Eras (YouTube Poop, Anti Poop Revolt, Story, Beyond TV, Genreless). ''TFS's influence on ''Lawl *Many characters who made major or minor appearances in The Frollo Show were given movesets (or at least appearances). Frollo, Gaston, Hitler, Panty & Stocking, Billy Mays, Yomika, Ib, Hank Hill, Scanty & Kneesocks, Nicolas Cage, Best Hercules, Jaime Maussan, Haruhi, Carlos Trejo, and Pyron are just a few. Because of this, almost any character that appears in TFS, like Quintus Lentulus Batiatus or Jafar, are requested for movesets. This is known as the Lawl effect. *Frollo and Gaston's down taunts correspond with their lines in the Panty & Stocking sequence in Frollo Misses his Mother; "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" and "No one takes cheap shots like Gaston!", respectively. They also have a fourth victory pose for each other. **Frollo and Gaston are also constantly seen with each other, as the event "ALL STARS 1" features them fighting together as bros. Guile and Bison and Jaime and Haruhi also see the same treatment in "ALL STARS 2" and "ALL STARS 3", respectively. **In the 1 on 1 fight between Frollo and the Nostalgia Critic, the outro showing the Nostalgia Critic's victory shows Gaston disappointed at Frollo's defeat. *Colonel Campbell mentions The Frollo Show in Snake's codec conversation on Frollo, stating that it's not that famous. *In Frollo's Daily Buglin' segment, Peter Parker takes pictures of Frollo and Gaston playing on a seesaw and Frollo fapping to Panty in the Magic Fire. *Billy Mays' first victory pose is taken from Frollo Gets AIDS, where he is holding the Magic Fire and states, "Order right now, for just $80,000!" *In the ending sequence of Best Hercules' moveset, he is given the Lawl laurel by Panty. Afterwards, he asks her to marry him. Frollo responds, stating "She is mine!", referring to his lust for Panty in TFS. **This is also called upon during "Weird Al" Yankovic's moveset, where Frollo regards Panty as "A charming young lady..." and Al tells him that his lust for her is unhealthy. *Both the ending of Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler and the beginning of Derek Zoolander's moveset parody the brainwashing scene from Zoolander. * The Bros Pose appears multiple times in Lawl: **In Aya Drevis's third Victory Pose, she and Ogre do the Bros Pose before teleporting away. **In the video revealing the Daily Buglin' smash taunts, Jameson and Codec Snake Bros Pose at the end of the video. **On the Epic Sax Stage, at the end of its Kruel KO, the Epic Sax Guy/Sergey Stepanov and the victor can be seen Bros Posing. *A stage based off the organic monitor room in the Wilfmension is present in the game, known as World Taste. The monitor plays clips from various episodes of The Frollo Show, from Frollo Faps to a Firefighters Calendar to Frollo Finally Does It. *Mephiles and Fegelein being a tag team is based off of their friendship in The Frollo Show. Trivia *''Lawl'' is third best to The Frollo Show and Leet Fighters, in terms of Chincherrinas' favorite series. *Chincherrinas signed up for YouTube's advertising program, which allowed Sheev's moveset's trailer to be shown as an ad before other YouTube videos. https://twitter.com/BreckinMathias/status/1042545832367730689 External Links *The Official Smash Bros Lawl Wiki References Category:Series